


Apple juice

by EarthsickWithoutYou



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsickWithoutYou/pseuds/EarthsickWithoutYou
Summary: When Hap realizes that Prairie is taking advantage of his gift of a fresh, juicy apple to torture him with her sensuous manner of eating it, he can't help but surrender to the very passions she meant to inspire.





	Apple juice

He’d been away for a few days at a medical conference, and when he had passed the farmer’s market, the smell of the macintosh apples had simply been more than he could ignore. Hap tried to keep the indulgences in his life to an absolute minimum, but he wasn’t thinking of enjoying the apples himself.

_I don’t deserve anything good._

As he nestled the paper bag of apples into the passenger seat of the helicopter, Hap reminded himself that he was just a vessel for the science. To achieve exceedingly altruistic ends, he’d been forced, through cruel irony, to resort to devastating crimes. For a long time after starting his experiments, Hap hadn’t really been sure he was human anymore. But that changed the day he heard the lonely, aching strains of violin music spreading out over the train station. 

There was still some remnant of feeling within him, attached to that sound, first, then the prairie skies in her eyes and the soft blonde luscious braid falling over one slender shoulder, the innocent nervousness of her response to his introduction. By the time he’d heard the sweet naïveté mingling with the natural brilliance of her disposition, turning her voice into an even better song than the one with which she’d initially arrested him, Hap was a definite goner. This _perfect_ girl, smart, introspective, with the same instinctive drive that powered him — that of a searcher, restless but endlessly hopeful — what had he done to her? Why couldn’t he just walk away after those stupid oysters and fries, why did he have to destroy that perfect blossom, crush it under his heel for his own selfish inability to let her go?

Hap could never do anything to fix the damage he’d wrought upon Prairie, but at least he could give her something special whenever he happened upon such an item. These apples were like her: perfect. Ripe, shiny, flawlessly round without a nick or bruise to be found. Surely despite everything, she’d like them. He supposed that in order to appease her ever-consistent moral code, he would have to waste a few of the apples on the other captives, but it couldn’t be helped.

Prairie took the apple because no one could have helped accepting it when they experienced so little flavor in their diet, but she glared hatefully at Hap, slicing his soul just like he deserved. “I hope you enjoy it,” he murmured, gradually receding his eye contact as her eyes seared into his, blue-on-blue collision, not only their gazes but their hearts. She made no answer except to turn her back on Hap and climb onto her cot, curling her knees to her chest. 

But by the time he’d returned to his desk upstairs, immediately wakening the laptop screen so that he could see her eating, Prairie had relaxed her posture. She sat cross-legged, her dress hitched up so that it landed just below her thighs, her legs and bare feet exposed to him. Although Hap knew that her continual variations to her simple attire were seen by the other prisoners as well, he liked to think in his own foolish fantasy that she was trying to get his attention. Maybe it was just to torture him with a strap hanging off one pretty, bitable shoulder or the top of her shirt tied off to expose her firm, smooth stomach until thoughts of licking her there almost destroyed him. But the dreams he had because of these sights were more than any sleeping pill stupor could smother. Hap always woke up with the sheets soaking wet, left with a painfully throbbing hard-on. Although he usually punished himself by refusing to attend to his needs, there were those few occasions when he couldn’t help sinking back into the dream, jerking off in some kind of Prairie-infused fever until he was left moaning and shaking. Embarrassment and an even lower ebb of self-hate were his immediate reward.

Hap shuddered to think what his dreams would be this night. Prairie looked right up into the camera and took a generous bite of her apple, chewing slowly and letting the juices drip down over her newly slick pink lips and right off of her chin. She didn’t bother wiping the liquid away, but licked her lips very slowly before sinking her teeth into the crisp fruit again. Hap almost leaped from his chair, sending it rolling right into the wall with a resounding whack. _What the fuck? No, it can’t be. I’m imagining this._

He took his glasses off and cleaned them on the hem of his shirt, then rested shaking hands down on the desk and peered at the screen. Prairie was continuing her gradual, teasing assault on the apple, this time licking a circle around the remaining skin at the top of the fruit. Glancing at the other monitors, he saw that the other prisoners were too busy greedily consuming their own snacks to bother looking over at Prairie. She was putting this show on just for him. Prairie had guessed as to where the camera was most likely situated; there was no other possible explanation for the way her glazed, provocative stare remained fixed exactly on the right spot.

Almost as bad as the sights she was inflicting on his guilt-and-doubt-harried mind were the _sounds._ He could hear every bite, every shameless slurp. Hap was losing it. _That’s it_ , he determined, ripping the basement door open and making a fast descent, then a beeline to Prairie’s cell, where he gave her an accusatory look which only made her smirk.

“Let’s go,” he said tersely, somehow managing to open the door despite his state of disintegration. Prairie handed him the apple core and licked her fingers, causing sweat to prickle at the back of Hap’s neck as his heart skipped what felt like five beats. They made a silent ascent and then he took her by the arm, maintaining the same gentle attention as always despite the urge he really felt to yank her, then do _many_ other things to relieve his awful tension.

He didn’t think she’d ever sat on the couch before, or been in the living room except to clean it during her brief stint of being trusted enough to remain upstairs for long periods of time. God, how he’d missed her since being forced to end that part of their relationship. Now she lounged against the cushions like she owned the place, her casual posture and blasé attitude making Hap bristle in frustration.

Ever since her escape attempt and death, she’d been different; sharper, more mature, entirely confident. He had no doubt that this strength had always been within her, but she’d emerged from that particular NDE like porcelain purified by the flames which formed it. And this power of Prairie’s just made her feel further away from him than ever.

But she didn’t seem far now. It would be so easy to touch her, to caress her cheek and let his thumb slip between her lips. He felt a warm urge tugging at his groin and cleared his throat, wiling his body to stop responding to his thoughts before he died of humiliation.

“Why, why did you just do that?” Hap demanded as Prairie smiled rebelliously.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she insisted, toying with him.

“You know damn well what I mean. You figured out where the camera was, you were staring right into it when you ate the apple…like, _like that._ ”

“Why would you care how I eat my apples, Hap? I’m just a _thing_ to you, aren’t I? Or at best, a slave, someone to face the dangers you don’t deign to try out for yourself. A way to crown yourself the world’s most special science boy after you save the whole of humanity from death at the cost of my life, and Homer’s, and Scott’s and Rachel’s, because we’re less than collateral damage. We’re nothing to you.” Her words were acid, snide, tormenting.

“You’re _everything_ , Prairie!” He burst forth helplessly, sinking to his knees, taking her by the shoulders until something strange shifted in her eyes, something he’d never have expected. It was as if she liked hearing him say those words, the way her cheeks turned pink and her mouth opened in a small “o.” “You’re everything to me. Why are you possibly…you must know that, so why are you doing this to me?”

“You’ve done plenty of things to me, Hap. Maybe I’m just returning the favor.” The bitterness was back but it was complicated now. She licked her lips again and he balled up his fists before pressing them into his closed eyes.

“Everything except what I wanted, what I want to do to you, that is,” Hap confessed.

“I know that,” Prairie admitted. She stood up and walked over cautiously, like she was afraid he might explode. Pulling his hands from his eyes, she held them in front of her, carefully extending her fingers to caress his wrists, feeling the shocked leap of his pulse as his lifeblood cried out for her. 

“What are you doing?” He asked desperately.

“Do what you want to do to me,” she requested bluntly. Leaning upward, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his very softly, very briefly, pulling back to see him gaping.

“Why are you doing this?” He couldn’t move; he was frozen in place, and this was absolutely treacherous.

“You ask too many questions, Hap.” Prairie still smelled of apples, the juice having left a slight, sticky residue on her skin. His head was spinning, or maybe the planet tipping off its axis formed the real explanation for this interlude. “But then again, I kind of like that. It’s your thing.”

“Are you trying to get my guard down so you can get away?” He was terrified because he knew he wasn’t going to be able to resist the seductive flutter of her eyelashes for another second.

“I guess you’ll just have to wonder about that,” she suggested. “Do it. Do what you thought about when you saw me with the apple.”

“Are you a virgin?” How he’d wondered, how the question had torn his thoughts to shreds.

Prairie nodded. “I wanted it to be you, Hap. The day we met. Your voice, your hands, the way you got through to me, saved me from life’s monotony. _You._ I wanted you to be my first, and then all of this happened because you ruined it. Just like you ruin _everything._ ” Anger mingled with pain in her strangled voice and he felt the sharp truth of her words piercing his previously oblivious comprehension of her feelings towards him. “I guess there might be something really wrong with me. Because I still want the same thing.” She laid her hand against his heart and felt him shiver. “Even blind, I could see the real you. Show him to me now. Take me.”

Hap almost collapsed against her at first, falling into her outstretched arms and crushing his lips against hers as Prairie received him with a soft, unbelievably grateful sigh. He tasted the fruity flavor on her full lips and groaned, kissing her again and again, growing more confident, gathering her body tightly against his own. 

“Yes,” Prairie gasped as he held the back of her head, fingers digging greedily into her hair, opening her mouth with his tongue and tasting her inside. He gave a slight tug to the handful of blonde locks he held and instead of objecting, she moaned and repeated emphatically, “Yes.”

She clutched his blue button-down shirt until another molten kiss made her lose composure enough to rip it open, then push it off his shoulders so that she could run her hungry fingers over his broad, firm body. She nibbled at his chest and abdomen with sweet little kisses until Hap growled, grabbing Prairie under the shoulders and throwing her down on the couch. He hovered over her, staring into her eyes as she whispered, “Don’t stop.” 

Her flesh was pliant and delectable between his teeth as he pierced her neck, listening intently as she whimpered; then he went on, licking the same spot and sucking down to mark her as his very own. Yes, this was exactly what he’d been dreaming of since she’d taught him what it was actually like to want someone, as if Prairie was his source of oxygen and he drew breath only because her whims granted it.

He lifted her hips so that he could scrape the cotton length of her dress up, removing it with hasty aggression. Prairie lay there in her plain white bra and panties, trembling and ready, causing some strange spasm of guilt to seize him. “I don’t deserve this,” he repeated as he leaned down to kiss her clavicle, to press his lips lingeringly against her thinly clothed breasts, so petal-soft, all except the hardened nubs of her nipples. When his mouth rested there, they stiffened more until his cock twitched and he had to force himself to resist his next desire. “I don’t deserve this,” he kept murmuring, but he couldn’t leave her either. 

“I want this,” she reminded him. “Let us have this, even if it’s all we have. Please, Hap.”

He nodded, adding, “Let me get…wait, I’ll be back.” He moved at lightening speed, gathering a towel and a condom before coming back to find that Prairie was sitting up, looking around for him. 

“Just lift up a bit,” he invited, placing the towel beneath her for reasons she understood without a word of reply. 

“You have condoms,” Prairie observed through her haze, reaching for his belt buckle as he noticed that now her own fingers were trembling. 

“Yeah, I don’t really know why I got them,” Hap muttered self-consciously. Surely she must know he hadn’t been with anyone else since meeting her, that he belonged to her wholly.

“Don’t you?” she asked yearningly, almost gently. “Come here. Did you like the way I licked the apple? Show me." He leaned over her body again, licking her breasts through the bra as she sighed in pleasure and pushed his grey trousers down. Her beautiful eyes widened at the sight of his girth inside the snug black boxer briefs. 

“You like what you see?” He asked boldly, though incredulity was battling his natural urge to dominate her and make her see stars. 

“Very much,” she confessed quietly, stroking him over his underwear until his cock jerked against her fingers and he growled, then removed her bra and tossed it over the back of the couch. Prairie smiled and tipped her chin up, her eyes closing again as he licked her nipples, then bit each one with exactly enough pressure to elicit a hot thrill. Her legs were shaking hard, so he held them down as he kissed her stomach, then lavished the area just above the waistband of her panties with his relentless tongue. 

Prairie shook her head in frustration at his teasing and took his hand, pressing it against her pussy and lifting her hips to rub against his palm. “Touch me, please,” she begged. 

Hap didn’t know why it was this vulnerable moment that broke him down to the point of absolute, impossible honesty, but before he knew what happened, he’d sighed, “I love you, Prairie,” just before he pulled her panties off and leaned down to kiss her between her legs. Even from the outside, he could feel how she was throbbing for him. She pressed her foot against his back and started to massage him, and it felt so unbelievably good. No one had offered him a soothing touch in longer than he could remember, and for it to be Prairie giving him everything right now… _God, can this be real?_

She gave another feathery, ethereal sigh as he clutched her thighs and went down on her. Hap could only be tentative for a few careful first kisses and licks before Prairie’s inner flavor caused a dizzying insistence to rise up in him and he got greedy, quickly locating her sweet spot and targeting his attentions as if demanding her orgasm. He needed to feel her grip on his head and shoulders, the sharp outburst of her cry when it happened, needed it so badly that when it became reality, he gave a long, happy sigh. Hap lifted his head to watch her own lolling pathetically against the pillow as she called his name. “Such a good girl, Prairie,” he praised her, biting her neck again as she squealed in mingled pain and delight. “You deserved that. And so much more.”

“I’m yours,” she said deliriously, reaching for him, tracing his face, running her fingers over his lips for all the world as if his were the features she loved most. 

“Mine? What does that mean, baby?” Hap tried out the term of endearment which in his imagination he’d bestowed on her countless times.

“Mmm. Baby. I like that. I can be a very good girl, Hap. I’m yours, and that means fuck me. Do what you want with me. Please.” Her voice was melting candy. The “please” came out in such a pleading tone that he couldn’t believe how quickly the tables had turned. This had all started because she had been playing on his own weakness for her, and now she was panting and desperate. He’d never seen anything more deliciously exquisite than her flushed, anxious face, waiting for him to do with her as he saw fit.

Hap removed his briefs, rolled the condom on, and wrapped an arm around her upper body, his other one holding her hips so that he could begin pressing inside her, managing to restrain his passionate need to plunge into that tight, sopping heaven because he was not going to let her feel a moment’s more discomfort than losing her virginity necessitated. “Is this okay?” He asked when he was about halfway in. “Does it hurt?”

“A little, but in a good way,” she sighed, pushing her fingers into his back, then letting her nails dig in slightly. His breath caught at the combined sensations and she urged, “I need you.” Hap gave into both of their desires then, thrusting in all the way until they both gasped and grabbed each other tighter. 

“Yes, baby,” he grunted, moving in and out of her with long, gradual thrusts. The sounds she made, so instinctive, as helpless for him as he’d ever been for her…they made him pick up speed, change the angle so that he was holding her lower body up in the air, grabbing her hips and pushing in to the hilt as her back arched and she yelled out in ecstasy.

“God, Prairie,” Hap said brokenly, letting go of his every inhibition at last, fucking her as hard as he possibly could until she came with a high-pitched cry. He couldn’t register his shock at the blissful scream she’d let out before he was groaning in devastating pleasure, lost to the sensations which only she could ever cause in him. Collapsing beside her in the narrow but comfortable space, he pulled her bare body up against his hard, heavily breathing form, loving the way her breasts pushed into his chest, loving her sigh against his skin, a sound that was really more of a cooing. First, he removed the towel and folded it carefully before placing it aside. Then Hap took the worn, plaid blanket from where it lay folded across the top of the couch and laid it over them, rubbing Prairie’s back and whispering her name repeatedly.

His key phrase was no longer “I don’t deserve this.” Now, and probably forever, it was simply, “Prairie.” 

“Tell me this isn’t all we’ll ever have,” Prairie said, and it was a tremulous request and a queenly demand all in one fell swoop. She was like that, his angel. Fire and silk, the rage of the storm and the calm of its center. She was like no one else, and now she was his.

“It’s not,” Hap promised gruffly, smelling the lavender and vanilla of the dry shampoo she’d run through her hair that morning. Even though allowing for the possibility of their shared happiness meant opening the door to the other feelings he’d kept repressed, such as his guilt and knowledge of the wrongness in the extremes to which he had gone in the name of his work…it couldn’t be avoided. Not anymore. He might not survive this, letting the pain all the way in, the pain of the fact that he’d tricked her, lied, captured her, used her for his experiments, and worst of all, too rarely showed his love. If Hap was to admit every iota of truth into his conscious mind, he might drown. _It’s worth the risk._

“We can be whatever you say we are,” Hap told her in a rush of feeling he was too relieved to let loose. The release of the truth was a terrible euphoria, carrying too many consequences. Prairie had to decide, ultimately, what to do with him.

She was burrowing cozily into him, nuzzling her head up and down his chest and neck with a dreamy, satisfied sigh. “We can?”

“Yes,” he affirmed, tucking a blonde lock behind one lovely ear, remembering the first time he’d done it, never imagining they’d end up in this forbidden unity, a state that now felt as natural as breathing. He’d been a fool, but that ended today. “Because the truth is, Prairie, I’m yours.”


End file.
